Naruto of the sword
by XKyubbi
Summary: Naruto wields Kitsumoto a legendary sword. Naruto went away from Konoha when he was four years old. Now more powerful than ever he strikes again as a genin in Konoha! No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm the guy who wrote this! Well urr this is the story I told everyone about. I wrote a lot more than I anticipated. so just enjoy. Oh yeah! I'm not doing any pairings in this fanfic.

Naruto woke up. Somehow he had just realized that nobody cared. With his four year old body he dropped down onto the floor below.

It cracked.

Naruto fell into another apartment where a homeless guy was sleeping.

"Here you go!" said Naruto who suddenly took out his keys and gave it to the homeless guy.

"Thanks amigo!"

"Er……," 'I have no idea what that meant,'

"Sayonara!" shouted Naruto before zipping away with his power of vitality.

The homeless guy sweat dropped.

Naruto ran a long way away from Konoha. Somehow he had found some Icha Icha Paradise books on the floor where a bashed up man was unconscious beside it.

Naruto shrugged and took the books before running past somewhere where a lot of angry women were talking.

"He had it coming reading those books in front of us!"

Naruto went up to the Konoha Gates when the Konoha guards were suddenly upon him.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto having learnt how to make all males follow his will silently gave the Icha Icha Paradise to the guard before nodding. The guard nodded and put it into his sleeve and said "Good luck, sir,"

Naruto nodded once again and walked out of Konoha.

A while later there was a group of ninjas with the Sandaime who had sweat dropped, finding the guy who was homeless living in Naruto's house. There was a note there.

In scrawny handwriting there was a message.

_Dear Ojisan!_

_I am Uzumaki Naruto! I am leaving Konoha for a while and I will come back for the Genin Exam! Ja Ne!_

_Uzumaki Naruto, the hero who will be a better Hokage than you!_

Sandaime smiled at the message before widening his eyes in realization. Naruto was going out of Konoha! He needs protection!

"Deploy the ANBU immediately! Find Uzumaki Naruto but do not kill him!" shouted the Sandaime.

A few ninja immediately disappeared.

Naruto was currently on a tree.

'I don't have anything! I need weapons!'

Suddenly an old man walked up to him.

"Hello! Do you need a weapon?" he asked.

"Ok,"

"Here! Take this sword! It's called Kitsumoto and is one of the best blades I have ever made. Bye now," said the old man before disappearing.

Naruto was finally using his brain

'Why would someone give me a sword?'

Then suddenly the connection was disrupted as a group of ninja came out.

"Hahahahahahahaha! This is supposed to be the guardian of the famed sword Kitsumoto! We'll kill you now!"

Meanwhile in a nearby part of the forest an old man was left to his thoughts. 'Should I have done that? He has no training so he can't use Kitsumoto properly! I've had it for thirty years and I'm tired of protecting it so many times!'

Suddenly realization came back to him. 'I'm Rakitsu Soya! I'm not supposed to be a heartless person who lets little boys die in front of him!'

The man rushed back to the boy hoping he wasn't too late.

"Damn!" screamed the ninja who was trying to kill the boy but wasn't quick enough.

Naruto had been able to evade the ninja attacks by running into places only children could fit in but it didn't work in the end because the ninja suddenly used a jutsu.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorōodōmu!"

A giant dome of earth came down onto Naruto effectively knocking him out. The last words that Naruto heard were an old man's voice.

_**Kitsumoto no Mai**_

The old man suddenly appeared on the other side of the plain. Time seemed to stop. Then blood poured out of the Earth Ninjas.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking of the ramen he had earlier.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a roasting fire. He sat up where blankets dropped down from him. While Naruto was contemplating about this, an old man came and beckoned Naruto to follow him. Naruto was confused but never the less he followed the stranger into the woods. Suddenly kunai came pouring down at Naruto from all sides. Naruto braced himself for the impact.

"Foolish boy. Can you not even see a genjutsu when it appears in front of you?"

The old man jumped down from the tree onto the ground. He kicked Naruto until Naruto stood back up.

"Go and run ten laps around the forest. After that I'll show you how to practise with your sword,"

Naruto did not know who the old man was or what right he had to order him around but there was a feeling of trust coming from the old man. Even though there was this feeling, it still was creepy with the old man. Still Naruto started his ten laps in silence.

_Six Years Later_

Naruto had finished practising with his sword in the afternoon when suddenly a ninja came out to kill him. Naruto used his skill to appear behind the ninja before running off. Blood came out of the man a second later.

Naruto reached the hut where the old man lived. The dying body of the old man was on the ground with a sword in hand. Without a thought Naruto rushed to the old man. Even after such a long time Naruto still didn't know the old man's name nor any other information about him.

"Heh…. Seems like I have lost all my skill due to old age," whispered the old man.

"Ojisan!" cried Naruto.

"Go Naruto! To your life ahead of you!" whispered the old man hoarsely with barely enough voice.

"But..!"

"Go!"

Naruto slowly climbed up to his feet and walked off slowly with Kitsumoto in his hand.

"Wait,"

Naruto stopped.

"My name is Hitsuya Magayo," was the old man's last words.

Naruto continued walking with tears in his eyes while promising himself that he will cry no more from this point forward with the old man who spent the last of his days with him. Naruto made a vow to find out about his sensei for the last six years.

_Two years later_

Naruto walked up to the gates of Konoha thinking "It really has been eight years…"

The Konoha guards walked up to him. Naruto looked at the guard.

"Damn. It's a different guard,"

Naruto suddenly used his incredible agility to appear in the Hokage's office a few seconds afterwards while the guard sent a messenger straight to the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at the blacked cloaked boy who had suddenly appeared in his office with a sword hanging from his back.

"I'm back, ojisan,"

Naruto walked slowly to the Academy Classroom with cloak still covering his head to foot. The door opened. Naruto looked at the people in the room.

Fat boy, lazy boy, idiot, brooder, silent type, forehead girl, blondie, shy girl and the rest are all… weak.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto who will be joining us for the Genin Exam," said Iruka indicating to Naruto.

Naruto only nodded his head.

There were thoughts all around the room.

_He looks strong _was one of them coming from the Uchiha boy.

Naruto was suddenly aware of a kunai striking his cloak which fell off.

The girls were suddenly filled with thoughts.

_Wow! He's hot!_

Naruto stared at the dog boy with a bored look. The dog boy (Kiba) was seemingly intimidated by the empty look in Naruto's eyes but never the less verbally attacked Naruto.

"Heh! Seems really weak! You sure he can defeat even Hinata?"

Naruto seemed to be unaffected so Kiba took it a step further.

"Well, you look like an idiot in that cloak but I don't think there's a difference between the idiocy of you and the cloak!"

Naruto seemed bored once again.

"Listen dog boy. You shouldn't call me an idiot when you yourself is many times more idiotic than me,"

Kiba was confused for a while before going to the worst comment you can give a swordsman.

"That sword looks stupid! Who did you get it off? A beggar?"

Naruto's eyes flashed before he and Kiba suddenly disappeared. On the other side of the room Naruto was holding Kitsumoto with his hands where the tip of the sword was at the throat of Kiba who was in fear on the other side of the wall.

"Talk about me all you like. Talk about my fashion sense all you like but if you talk about my sword with such low respect I will crucify you in Sand Village before you can do anything about it,"

Naruto released the sword with a bored look once again. Kiba slid onto the floor with relief. The girls in the room excluding Hinata were wondering how much cooler this guy would get.

Naruto was thinking whether the kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf were all like this.

Iruka who was staring wide eyed at Naruto suddenly got back to his list and called people down again for the Genin Exam.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called Iruka.

Naruto walked down the steps.

"Ok, Naruto. Please perform kawarimi, a bunshin no jutsu and one of your own jutsus,"

Naruto was bored. He performed the kawarimi without saying it before saying "Mizu Bunshin no jutsu,"

Then came the big one.

"Randori!"

A beam of flames came out of Naruto's hand burning the wall. When Iruka looked closely he found that the Randori burned up to seventeen walls up to the end of the academy.

"P-Pass," stuttered Iruka before handing it to Naruto.

'Boring' thought Naruto.

Hey! Ill write more!


	2. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note.

For people who don't know what Randori is:

I actually made up Randori but then when I read a review about it I went to google and searched it.

I found out that it was a Martial Arts name for sparring! The words Randori is translated into chaos taking which is pretty cool.

There will be other attacks some taught to Naruto and others created by Naruto.

For people confused with how OCish Naruto is:

Naruto is supposed to be an OC. No one said Naruto can't be OC! But Naruto will still love Ramen! GO RAMEN!

For people who think that it was strange that Naruto doesn't know anything about his master:

Well, it wasn't really true. He knows some things about his master like that his master was a great swordsman and stuff. He doesn't know his master's background and history. He didn't trust his master for around a few months but gradually got used to it. I mean if you had a master who was willing to teach you something cool for free, wouldn't you go to him.

For rest of the people:

Naruto will not be having pairings right now. He might have one later but I don't know.

Now for a vote:

How powerful do you want Naruto to be?

Super Powerful(Itachi level)

Sannin Level

Kakashi Level

Jounin Level

Chunnin Level

I don't want any lower cause that'll destroy the main part of the story.

I'll probably update in two weeks. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Yosh! Now we shall experience more of our everlasting youth!

Er… Ok!

Since I'm impatient I will not let you vote anymore! The winner of the vote is……………………..SUPER POWERFUL! Itachi level!

Naruto waited patiently in the room where there was a moody and creepy jackass and a pink haired monster. Did I mention ugly? The so called monster was asking the jackass for a date. The jackass said no.

'At least he has some sense,' thought Naruto grinning. 'Well, the teacher should be here any minute now. I just hope that during that time the ugly monster wouldn't ask me for a date,'

_Two hours later_

Naruto was sitting in the room. Naruto was sitting in the room with a sword in his hand. Naruto was sitting in the room with a sword in hand ready to pounce on the Jounin who had made them wait this long. Naruto was sitting with a sword in his hand ready to pounce on the Jounin who had made them wait this long before crucifying him in the Sand Village.

Finally, said Jounin walked calmly into the room with a bored face.

"Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto before putting all his strength into one strike.

To the Jounin's luck he had put a Kage bunshin in front of him just in case.

The Kakashi clone puffed into smoke and a metre wide gap was found on the ground where Naruto hit.

Kakashi was standing on one leg with arms in the air and eyes bulging out (Its like when something really funny and shocking happens anime style).

Sasuke and Sakura had their jaws down to the ground.

"Heh…"

Team 7 were on the roof of the building.

"Ok. Describe yourself, your likes, dislikes, dreams," said Kakashi after he had finished feeling the shocks of Naruto's attack.

(Everything is the same as the anime except Sakura doesn't hate Naruto)

"Now, tomorrow you will be attending the exam to see if you are real Genin,"

Sasuke left immediately and Sakura followed along like a rabid fan girl. Naruto just sighed and jumped down the roof onto another roof.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto used chakra to jump into his apartment which was empty ever since the hobo had found a better place to live. After a while of cleaning up Naruto was on the bed thinking about ramen (Yes Naruto still hasn't fixed his ramen problem).

"I am going to kill whoever decided to make D ranked Missions…" whispered Naruto promising everlasting pain scaring the hell out of his two team-mates.

The Genin team was pulling weeds in a old woman's garden. It was easy for all but Naruto who was twitching his eyebrow at the old woman who was looking at him with hate but because of Naruto's handsomeness also looked happy.

"I am definitely going to kill whoever created D Missions,"

After several D Missions that lasted for a week Naruto finally broke.

"Give me a C ranked Mission or else I will burn all your perverted books!" screamed Naruto in The Sandaime's face.

"Don't speak to the Hokage so disrespectfully!" berated Iruka.

"Don't worry, Iruka. Okay Naruto. I'll give you and your team-mates a C ranked mission, come in Tazuna!"

A drunken old man came in.

"Heh. These brats are going to protect me? They all seem stupid especially pinky over here," said the old man pointing at Sakura.

Naruto had to hold Sakura with much more chakra than he thought.

'_Girls are scary…'_

"Go to the entrance at seven in the morning for your first C Mission," said Kakshi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke just hmpped and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun…," whispered Sakura before stalking her precious Sasuke-kun.

"Kaze Ryokou," with that jutsu, Naruto disappeared from the Hokage Tower.

Srry guys for not updating! For this I will now give three more of Naruto's special jutsus in the next chapter!

Kaze Ryokou is travelling with the wind towards another area. The max distance between one spot to another is 1000 Km (3280839.895 feet).


	4. Author's Message

Srry guys that I haven't updated in a long time…its cause of my classes and stuff and me being lazy. I'm posting this just to tell people that I am still alive and will be posting chapters soon!


End file.
